


Seeking Alpha

by 1VulgarWoman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha!Bulma, F/M, Modern AU, Omega!Vegeta, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1VulgarWoman/pseuds/1VulgarWoman
Summary: Hot-shot lawyer, Vegeta, masquerades as an alpha at work. His heat imminent, he turns to an anonymous dating app to find an alpha. Enter Bulma - his client and the object of his recent fantasies - who is shocked to discover that the alpha she secretly lusts over is actually an omega. And he's in heat.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 64
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

Ms.Briefs uncrossed and crossed her legs again, stirring the heavily perfumed air that surrounded her. 

_Why the hell did she keep doing that? ___

__Vegeta tugged at his collar as he fought to keep his eyes away from his client’s shapely legs, bare beneath a red sheath dress that had ridden up to mid-thigh when she sat._ _

__Ms. Briefs recrossed her legs for the thousandth time, and there it was again. That scent. Her scent, only much more concentrated._ _

__Much more...localized._ _

___He was so fucked. ___ __

__

__

__He’d been half hard since she walked into his office, but now, he was practically throbbing. A cold sweat was beginning to dampen his undershirt. He had minutes, maybe even seconds, before his body betrayed him entirely._ _

__“Be right back,” he muttered as he rushed from the spacious room that had never felt smaller, taking a deep, cleansing breath as he hustled down the hallway._ _

__Vegeta pushed open the door to the restroom marked “A” and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was vacant. He went into the stall furthest from the door and locked it securely behind him._ _

__With shaking hands, he removed a foil pill packet from the inner breast pocket of his jacket and ripped it open with his teeth. The emergency suppressant was, mercifully, small enough to swallow dry._ _

__He shoved the empty wrapper back into his pocket and pulled out a travel bottle of alpha pheromone body spray, taking special care to cover the areas around his neck and wrist glands and praying it would be enough._ _

__He leaned against the cool tile wall and willed his hands to stop shaking. The suppressant he’d taken was rapid release. It should kick in any second now. Vegeta counted backwards from a hundred and hoped to whatever was out there that an actual alpha didn’t wander in before it did._ _

__For nearly ten years, he’d managed to keep his designation a secret, and the deception had served him well. Omega lawyers didn’t make it in the more competitive, higher paying fields, or so they said._ _

__But Vegeta had. He’d stood up to every cocky, knot-headed alpha he’d come up against in court and beat them at their own game. It wasn’t easy, but nothing worth half a shit in life was._ _

__His shoulders lowered a few inches as he felt the numbing effect of the suppressant wash over him. Crisis averted, he steeled himself to face Ms.Briefs again. She might be the most alluring alpha he’d ever known, but he had a long track record of practiced self-control._ _

__He reached down to adjust his flagging erection before leaving the stall. As he walked back to his office, he forced his mind to refocus on what he planned to accomplish that day: winning Ms. Briefs a shitload of money._ _

__A competing company had released a product similar to her patented capsule homes, suspiciously soon after hiring one of her former employees. It might have been a coincidence, but that wasn’t relevant. Vegeta was the best at what he did, designation be damned._ _

__If the rest of the day went as planned, they wouldn't even need to set foot inside a courtroom. He would have the opposition begging to write them a fat settlement check within five minutes of entering his office._ _

__And then he could finally put Ms. Briefs out of his mind._ _

__The door knob turned a half second before his fist could close around it, and there she was, scarcely six inches away from smacking straight into him._ _

__Christ, he almost wished she had. To feel the soft press of her curves, just once…_ _

__“Oh!” Her blue eyes went wide. “I was just about to come check on you.”_ _

__“You were?” Vegeta blinked rapidly, trying to shake off the way this alpha showing concern for him made his insides melt._ _

__“Yeah. You were gone for a while.” She stepped aside to let him in, holding the door open as he passed. “Your assistant came in and said the Cold Corp people are here.”_ _

__“Excellent.” Vegeta slipped easily into his cocksure alpha personna, squaring his broad shoulders as he swaggered around his desk._ _

__“Vegeta?”_ _

__He immediately looked up at the sound of his name. His _first _name. They’d always been Ms. Briefs and Mr. Prince to one another. Always professional._ _ __

__

__

__Ms. Briefs -- Bulma -- was leaning towards him with her hands braced on the desk, her lovely eyes studying him with an indiscernible expression._ _

__“Yes?” he answered, his heart taking off at a gallop while he fought to keep his facade from wavering._ _

__Bulma’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she shook her head, tossing her fragrant blue waves. “Never mind.”_ _

__She turned and sauntered back over to her chair, drawing his eyes with the subtle sway of her hips._ _

___Fuck _, he really needed to get this over with while the emergency suppressant was still fresh in his system._ _ __

__

__

__He held down the button for the intercom and barked at his assistant to show them in._ _

__

__~~~_ _

__

__By the time Vegeta made it home that evening, the cold sweats had started up again._ _

__He tossed his keys and briefcase onto the entry table and jogged up the stairs three at a time. Once in his bedroom, he dug around in the bottom of his sock drawer for his hidden pocket calendar. A quick glance through the mostly empty pages confirmed his suspicion that he was long overdue for a heat._ _

__Vegeta sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. Even the best suppressants money could buy couldn’t fight biology forever._ _

__Normally, he would postpone the inevitable by upping his dosage until he could set up a plausible reason to be out of the office for a couple days, but he knew that wasn’t an option this time. It was already beginning._ _

__Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Of all the things he hated about being an omega, dealing with heats was the worst._ _

__Oh, they hadn’t all been terrible. The few times he’d gone through one with an alpha had been pleasant enough, but he’d eventually decided the risk of being exposed wasn’t worth it and started suffering through them alone._ _

__A tremor ran through his suddenly overheated body, and he realized there was no time to waste. He rose and made his way into his spacious en suite, opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out his daily suppressants._ _

__He wasn’t due for another dose until morning, but these were special circumstances. Taking one now would keep him clear-headed for long enough to get his shit in order before things progressed past the point of reason._ _

__After chasing his medicine with a full glass of water, he trudged into the closet and stripped off his suit. It would definitely need to be dry cleaned, if not outright burned. No use taking chances._ _

__Not bothering to dress, he grabbed a small duffle bag from the top shelf and brought it into the bedroom, tossing it down beside the bed. It held both a dildo and fleshlight with knot attachments, as well as a few extra throw blankets for nesting. There wasn’t much else he’d want for the next few days. Except maybe an actual knot._ _

__Now to figure out what to do about work for the next few days. It was Monday, so he’d need to cancel his appointments for the rest of the week._ _

__He muttered a string of curses under his breath as he opened the email app on his phone and typed a message to his assistant. He had the flu. Don’t bother him for the rest of the week. Reschedule everything on his calendar._ _

__It went against every instinct he possessed, but he hit send. Typically, he timed things so the bulk of his heat would happen over the weekend. His body’s timing couldn’t have been worse._ _

__Vegeta tossed his phone aside and flopped down onto the bed, indulging in a rare moment of self-pity._ _

__He must have drifted off because the next thing he was aware of was lying face down with his arms wrapped around a pillow, the image of Ms.Briefs imprinted on the backs of his eyelids, so beautiful and so torturously out of reach._ _

__He rolled his hips against the downy bedspread, groaning at the sweet, sweet friction against his throbbing cock. The memory of her scent rushed back to him as he imagined her beneath him, rutting against the bed in earnest now._ _

___“Alpha, alpha, alpha _ _…” he whimpered over and over into the pillow, hips slamming into the mattress. “Please…”_ _ ___

__

__

__She’d be growing tighter around him now, squeezing him so perfectly with her knot. Locking him inside. Milking him._ _

__“Bulma,” he cried out as he reached his peak, nearly sobbing with sorrow that his cum was soaking into the bed beneath him instead of filling up her perfect alpha cunt._ _

__“Shit,” he muttered to himself as he started to drift down from his peak. He’d thought he had more time before things got this bad._ _

__With post-orgasm clarity came the terrifying realization that Bulma’s contact information was saved in his phone. She -- _alpha _\-- was only a few quick taps away._ _ __

__

__Would she come for him, if he called her? He could explain everything, beg her to help him. She would come. He was certain of it. Alpha would take care of him. His perfect, beautiful alpha. She would make everything better. She would make everything all right._ _

__Vegeta snapped himself back to reality, as it occurred to him just how dangerous that line of thought was. Once his heat was in full swing, his better judgement would eventually take a back seat to the demands of his body._ _

__He reached for his phone to delete her contact info, then dropped his hand with a groan. It was no use. If he deleted her from his contacts, he could simply call his assistant and demand she send it to him. Hell, he could just Google “Bulma Briefs” and find her office number. The only way to stop himself would be to completely destroy his phone._ _

__Vegeta actually considered it for a moment before deciding that was a bad idea. The solution was actually much simpler, and yet so much more complicated._ _

__He needed an alpha._ _

__It was a gamble, but so was going it alone and hoping he had the good sense not to try to contact Bulma somehow. Considering what had just happened with suppressants still in his system, the odds weren’t good enough to gamble his livelihood on._ _

__He grabbed his phone and navigated to the app store. With shaking fingers, he managed to type “Seeking Alpha” into the search, and, seconds later, a little black square with the silhouette of a howling wolf appeared on the screen._ _

__Vegeta hesitated with his finger poised over the download button. He’d always secretly scoffed at the vulgarity of apps like Seeking Alpha, which was arguably the most notorious, given its dedication to total anonymity. But that was exactly why it had been his first choice. He swallowed what was left of his pride and tapped the screen._ _

__Setting up his profile once the app finished downloading was fairly simple. There were no names or photos allowed on Seeking Alpha, which meant it was often used by scumbag alphas to step out on their mates. His lip curled in distaste at the thought._ _

__Vegeta checked the box next to “omega seeking alpha for upcoming heat,” and a few more multiple-choice options appeared. Did he prefer a male or a female alpha? He selected “no preference.” For preferred age range, he entered 28-38, then he checked “tomorrow” as his desired meeting date and hit enter._ _

__On the next screen, he filled in what little personal information the app required. Male. Dark hair. 5’5”. Athletic build. 32. Single and Unmated. Zip code._ _

__When he hit send, a screen with the words “Seeking Your Alpha” above a rotating circle of dots appeared for several seconds before a single profile loaded. Beneath the words “Great news! We’ve matched you with an alpha in your area who suits your preferences and availability!” were a few vague details._ _

__Female. Light hair. 5’4”. Slender build. 31. Single and Unmated. A collection of traits that could have described millions of people, yet they set his blood on fire. She sounded perfect._ _

__He scrolled to the bottom of the page where there were two buttons reading “Accept This Alpha” and “Show Me More Options” and tapped the former._ _

__As the next screen informed him, all he needed to do now was wait for his alpha to contact him so they could set up a time and place to meet. His anxiety spiked as the minutes ticked by, but Alpha didn’t keep him waiting long._ _

__He snatched up his phone so quickly he almost dropped it, tapping the alert on the screen to open the app. The messenger window loaded, and he hungrily devoured her words, his anxiety soothed by the knowledge that Alpha was there for him. He wasn’t alone._ _

__A: Hi, there! Since you said you want to meet up tomorrow, I’m assuming your heat is pretty close. How are you feeling?_ _

__His thumbs flew across the screen as he tapped out his response._ _

__O: Much better now, Alpha._ _

__Before he could second guess himself, he hit send. The typing indicator immediately popped up, and he stared at it while he anxiously awaited her response._ _

__A: I’m glad. ;)  
A: I’ll make you feel even better tomorrow, promise.  
A: Where/when do you want me to meet you? I can book a hotel room for us, if you want. _ _

__O: Yes. A hotel would be great. Thank you._ _

__A: Sure thing! Hold on just a sec and I’ll send you the reservation.  
A: Promise I’ll be right back!_ _

__He did as she said, trying to be patient while he waited for the typing indicator to pop up again._ _

__A: I don’t mean to rush you, but they actually have a room available now if you want to go ahead and meet up tonight. I’m not sure how far progressed your heat is and totally understand if you want to wait until tomorrow. But I’m free tonight if you want. :)_ _

__Vegeta didn’t hesitate to type his reply. The suppressant he had taken earlier hadn’t been nearly as effective as he’d hoped, and if he waited until tomorrow, he might be too far gone to drive. Doing this in his own home was yet another unnecessary risk he’d prefer to avoid._ _

__O: Tonight, please._ _

__A: Okay! I’ll send you the reservation info in a few._ _

__While he waited, Vegeta dragged himself into his closet to pack what little he’d need. He pulled on sweatpants and a plain tee-shirt - the only fabrics he could tolerate against his overheated skin -- and threw a clean set into his weekend bag for the trip home._ _

__He was slipping into his sneakers when the link with the hotel information came through, followed by a couple more messages._ _

__A: I’m really looking forward to helping you through your heat. This week has been...Well, I’ve been feeling a little off, I guess. Probably just lonely.  
A: Anyway, I think helping a sweet Omega like you through your heat is going to be just what I need. ;)_ _

__Her words and the promise they carried sent a shiver of anticipation racing down his spine. He typed a quick reply on his way out the door._ _

__O: I’m looking forward to it, too. Heading over there now._ _

__A: Perfect! I’ll get ready and head that way too.  
A: See you soon! _ _

__Vegeta programmed the hotel address into his GPS and backed his sedan down the driveway, praying to whatever was out there that this hadn’t been a terrible mistake._ _


	2. Chapter 2

What started as an average Monday night in with Parks and Rec. reruns and a bottle of chardonnay had certainly taken a turn for the better. 

Bulma couldn’t suppress a squeal of excitement as she shot off a quick text to her assistant telling him to cancel her week before making a beeline for her walk-in closet. She eyed her racks of neatly organized clothes and wondered what her omega would like to see her in most, fully aware that she was way overthinking things. If he was as close to a full-blown heat as it sounded, she wouldn’t be wearing _anything_ for long. Something easy to take off, then. And soft. Omegas in heat could be sensitive to texture.

She pulled a cashmere sweater-dress off the rack and tugged it on, deciding to forgo undergarments altogether. The material stopped at mid-thigh and hung off one shoulder, making it sexy as well as comfy. A perfect choice, if she did say so herself. 

After pulling on a cute pair of sneakers, she quickly shoved a few essentials into her Louis Vuitton duffle, making a mental checklist of everything else she’d need to grab. A good alpha made sure their omega had everything they needed when they were in heat, and let it never be said that Bulma Briefs wasn’t the best at everything she did. 

He’d want soft blankets to nest with, so she’d grab a couple chenille throws from the living room on her way out. There were plenty of granola bars and fruit in the kitchen she could bring, and anything else he wanted, food-wise, she could have her assistant deliver later. Oh, and some Gatorade so he wouldn't get dehydrated. 

She spent a few minutes refreshing her hair and makeup, but kept it simple. Her omega had been on his way out the door when he’d sent his last message. He was likely already at the hotel, waiting for her. She dashed around the house like a madwoman grabbing the rest of the items on her mental list before jogging out to the garage.

Bulma smirked to herself as she tossed her bag into the front seat of her Bugatti, imagining her omega’s reaction to the luxurious penthouse suite she’d booked for them. It was a shame she hadn’t been there to see it, but she hoped he’d felt special. 

She cranked up the volume on her sound system as she started down the driveway, enjoying the sudden lift in her mood. Signing up for Seeking Alpha had been a stroke of pure genius. She hadn’t thought about Vegeta at all since the match notification had come through. Well, not until that moment, anyway. 

She sighed, taking one hand off the steering wheel to massage away the tension that had started to gather at her temples.

The past few months since she’d hired Vegeta Prince to take on Cold Corp. had been... odd, to say the least. She’d started to wonder if she was losing her mind. 

After their initial meeting, she decided he was an absolute asshole, but an asshole who would get her what she wanted. He was smart, hardworking. Definitely knew his stuff. 

What had started as a grudging respect had shortly morphed into something of an obsession. It wasn’t unheard of for an alpha to be attracted to another alpha, especially with blockers muting the effect of incompatible pheromones, but it was fairly rare. And it was certainly a first for Bulma.

The real problem was, she was starting to doubt her own senses. Most of the time, Vegeta smelled a little like stale mothballs, the way most other alphas did to her. But occasionally, she’d catch the faintest hint of something mouth-wateringly delicious when she was in his presence -- something distinctly _not_ alpha -- and all her instincts told her it was coming from him.

But it couldn’t have been, could it? At first, she’d assumed he must be mated, or at least dating an omega. That would explain the other scent. But a little girl talk with his assistant had yielded the both perplexing and welcome news that he was completely single. 

And then there were the dreams. 

They had started a couple weeks ago and had happened every few nights since. She’d be riding him in his desk chair or pinned underneath him while he pounded her into the mattress, and it would feel so, so good. Then, just when she was on the brink of orgasm, she’d slip up and accidentally call him “omega.” She always woke up after that, frustrated and ridiculously horny. 

And because the universe hated her, she’d been awakened by a particularly vivid dream minutes before her alarm went off that morning. Knowing her meeting with Vegeta and Cold Corp. was the first thing on her agenda, she’d used her shower time to linger in bed and rub one -- okay, three -- out instead. 

She shouldn’t even have bothered. The minute he opened the door to usher her into his office, she’d caught a hint of that mysterious, incredible scent and instantly dampened her panties. She’d come dangerously close to embarrassing herself and probably ruining their professional relationship forever.

Bulma was supremely confident in her appeal when it came to omegas and betas, but this was new territory for her. A proud alpha like Vegeta was unlikely to be interested in her, and she hated how much that knowledge stung. 

Oh, well. It was all water under the bridge now that their battle with Cold Corp was over. He’d done such an impressive job, she’d decided the company would keep him on retainer from now on, but she wouldn’t need to see him nearly as often. And, if her theory was correct -- as her theories usually were -- her little crush was simply the natural result of too many nights spent alone in her big, empty house. The next few days with this omega were going to be just what she needed to finally feel like herself again. She was certain of it. 

~~~

On the long elevator ride up to the top floor of the hotel, Bulma was, once again, questioning her senses. 

She’d caught the faint scent of an omega close to heat as soon as she’d entered the lobby and had been struck by a feeling of deja vu. Now, trapped in the elevator where the scent was more concentrated, she was convinced that the glorious, mouthwatering scent was... familiar, somehow.

She tried to clear her head, but the scent muddled her brain, making it nearly impossible to think. It did smell strangely similar to the scent she’d noticed -- or, at least, thought she’d noticed -- in Vegeta’s office. But, then again, she’d never caught more than the most fleeting whiffs of that scent, so there was really no way to be sure. 

Fuck, she was really losing it, wasn’t she? 

The elevator doors finally parted, and the scent became slightly more diluted as she stepped out into the hallway. Her mind a little clearer, she concluded that her horny brain must be playing tricks on her. If she’d ever smelled this particular scent before, she certainly would have remembered. No question.

Bulma forced herself to walk at a semi-sane pace to the double doors at the end of the hallway, her pulse racing with anticipation and just the slightest hint of nerves. She knocked a couple times to give him a heads-up before waving her key card in front of the scanner. 

“Omega?” she called as she pushed the door open. 

God, the smell inside the suite was beyond incredible. She was nearly crawling out of her skin to find its source. 

“It’s me,” she called again as she stepped inside, letting the door fall closed behind her. “Holy shit, you smell so --”

She froze in place a few steps into the suite’s spacious living area, shock rooting her to the carpeted floor. 

“Vegeta?” 

The man in question stood a few paces away from her, his expression shifting from shock to panic to resignation in rapid succession. He sighed. “Ms. Briefs.” 

His voice was a rough growl, needy and strained. He looked down at the carpeted floor between them, glancing back up at her through his inky lashes every few seconds, like he just couldn’t help himself. And, _yes_ , there it was. That scent. The scent that had teased and taunted her for weeks.

It was _his_ , and it was beautiful.

Her lips curved in a relieved smile as she realized she’d never needed to doubt her senses; that they’d been right all along. 

“I knew it,” she breathed, half to herself and half to him. She let her duffle slide down to the floor, taking a small step closer. 

“You did?” Vegeta’s eyes widened, but his posture remained just as defeated as it had been before.

It tugged at her heartstrings. How long had he lived in fear of a moment like this one? It broke her heart that he’d ever felt the need to hide, but she understood why he’d done it. People, particularly alphas, could be narrow-minded and cruel. 

“I mean, I didn’t _know_ , know. Just kind of...suspected, I guess.” 

To her relief, his shoulders straightened a little, and they drifted toward each other until they were close enough to touch. Vegeta’s hands flexed at his sides, his perfectly chiseled muscles coiled tight with the effort of holding himself back. The look in his dark eyes grew more intense by the second, and, _God_ , did she know the feeling. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not obvious or anything,” she spoke in a rush, twisting her own hands in the hem of her sweater-dress to stop them from reaching for him. “I’m sure nobody else knows. And I won’t tell anyone, I swear. It’s just...I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

Something sparked behind his eyes when she breathed her rambling confession, and a moment later, his face transformed with a crooked smile that made her knees turn to jelly. 

“The room’s paid for,” she continued, making herself say the words, though they tore her up inside. “You can stay and...and invite someone else, and I promise your secret will be safe with me, no matter what. So, I can leave if you --”

Big, warm hands cupped her jaw, and her words faded into a shuddering sigh. She lifted her own hands to hold them there, letting her eyes flutter closed as she rested her forehead against his. 

“Stay... _Alpha_.” His breath was warm against her parted lips.

Bulma opened her eyes to find his searching her face, dark and penetrating and worshipful. So she closed the final space between their bodies and pressed her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled Bulma closer as her lips sweetly coaxed his apart, and she flicked her tongue teasingly against his. She felt heavenly in his arms, soft and warm and fitted perfectly against him. Just like he’d known she would be. 

Vegeta sighed into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands slid up his shoulders and around his neck, one sliding into his hair while the other teased at his swollen mating gland, half concealed by the collar of his tee-shirt. A sound that was half growl and half whimper escaped him, and he seized her rounded hips with both hands so he could grind against her. 

“Vegeta,” she sighed, pulling away from his lips just enough to meet his hungry gaze. His alpha was as beyond words as he was now, but no words were necessary for her to bend him to her will. 

He reached down and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. The bed seemed impossibly far away, so he carried her in the direction of the leather sofa instead. Soon, his heat would begin in earnest, and most of what happened after that would blur together in his memory. He needed to be inside her for the first time while he was still aware that he wanted _Bulma_ and not just _Alpha._ While he could still recall the many fantasies he’d never expected to become real and indulge each one. 

She buried her face against his neck, and his steps faltered as he felt the light scrape of her teeth against his skin. He cursed under his breath as he carefully crossed the remaining distance to the sofa, gently setting Bulma down on the plush cushions. 

Vegeta dropped to his knees in front of her, the scent of her arousal making his mouth water. He needed to taste it, to be surrounded by it. To drown in it. 

His hands slid up her satiny thighs, rucking up the hem of her dress until they found her hips. A rough groan tore from his throat as he realized there was nothing covering her sex save for a neatly-trimmed patch of teal curls. 

“ _Fuck,_ Bulma,” he breathed, shaking his head a little in disbelief at how this could even be real. He wasn’t this lucky. Never had been. And yet, somehow, he had this goddess sitting in front of him, seeing him for who he really was and wanting him back. 

She parted her thighs the slightest bit more, teasing him with a glimpse of her glistening pink pussy, and Vegeta wondered how he’d ever make it out of this alive with her being so goddamn perfect. The scent of her arousal grew stronger, demanding he _do_ something about it. Her heavy-lidded eyes raked over him in a way that was both challenging and appreciative, daring him to keep going. 

With a rough growl, he seized the soft flesh of her hips and tugged, sliding her to the edge of the sofa. Bulma let out a little surprised sound that turned into a moan when his lips trailed up her thigh. She opened herself to him fully then, leaning back and bracing her heels on the edge of the sofa. Her nails scraped deliciously across his scalp as she fisted his hair and tugged, guiding his mouth exactly where she wanted it. Exactly where he wanted it. 

“Oh!” Her body jolted as he dragged his tongue through her soft flesh, moaning helplessly at her taste. “That’s it. Good boy. Such a good omega.”

Vegeta’s eyes welled at her praise, but he was beyond caring if he showed weakness in front of Bulma. It had been too long since he’d heard those kinds of words -- words every omega craved -- from anyone. And hearing them from her… He couldn’t pretend he’d never imagined those words falling from her cherry-red mouth, but, as with everything else about Bulma, the reality was so much better than his wildest dreams.

He flicked his tongue over her swollen clit, then pulled it between his lips, reveling in the little cries of pleasure she made and the way she bucked against his mouth. His alpha was pleased. All was right with the world. 

Well, all except for one thing. His cock twitched and leaked inside his sweatpants, protesting its neglect. The scrape of the dampened material was uncomfortably overstimulating, yet also not stimulating enough. He needed it gone. 

Careful not to move away from where his alpha wanted him, he detached one hand from her thigh and yanked his pants down to his knees. He couldn’t kick them the rest of the way off without stopping what he was doing, so that would have to do for the time being. He fisted his aching cock and pumped himself slowly, the steady trickle of slick that had begun to flow helping his hand glide easily up and down his length. His eyes cut up to Bulma’s face from his place between her thighs, and he watched as she cocked her head to the side so she could watch him, lips parted and pupils blown. 

The air in the room was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm, though he knew for a fact the airconditioning was on. It was time, then. There could be no more fighting it, not that he wanted to anymore. Bulma was right there with him. He could tell by the sultry shift in her scent that she was going into rut. And something was different about his heat this time. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt clearer headed than usual, more present. All of his focus was fixed on this alpha. On pleasing her. Needing her. He felt alive in a way he never had before and powerful in a way he hadn’t thought possible. He might be on his knees, but he’d never felt taller. 

A fiery possessiveness took hold as he plunged his tongue inside her, letting her taste flood his senses. He might have been with other alphas before, but this one was _his._ Vaguely, he recalled hearing about the recent groundbreaking research on perfectly matched alpha-omega pairs. It was so rare, the scientists had struggled to find enough subjects to make the research credible. He had scoffed at the idea of biologically predestined pairs, brushing it off as some kind of fairy-tale they were trying to pass off as science. But now… 

Fuck him, he believed it all now. How could he not with the proof tugging on his hair and undulating against his mouth? Her body had known he was hers before she had, and his had done the same. There were so many questions yet to be answered, but for now, he would lay claim to her in all the ways he could. They had their entire lives to figure out the rest. 

Vegeta brushed his fingertips over the sensitive head of his cock, gathering a few fresh drops of slick before reluctantly releasing himself. He dragged his flattened tongue through Bulma’s folds once more before pulling back just enough to watch his glistening finger breach her entrance. 

“Yes!” She bucked against his hand, and they both moaned as their combined fragrance filled the heated air for the first time. It was sheer perfection, both calming and incredibly arousing. 

Vegeta curled his finger inside her, his entire body trembling with anticipation as he felt the puckered flesh of her knot, already beginning to swell. He added a second finger, then a third, stretching and massaging her tight channel to get her ready to take him. Her knot pulsed and swelled around his fingers, and suddenly, he felt like he would absolutely die if he didn’t find his release. 

A sob escaped him, and his alpha took back control, sensing the severity of his need. She sat forward, gently removing his fingers from her tight pussy and bringing them up to her lips to lick and suck them clean. Vegeta whimpered at the feel of her hot mouth on his sensitized skin. 

“Please. Please, Alpha.” He groaned, wanting more than anything to simply pull her down onto his cock and end his suffering but physically incapable of doing anything but await her command. She had him totally at her mercy. 

Fortunately, she decided not to tease him. This time. There would be plenty of time over the next few days for her to draw his torment out, to make him beg over and over for her knot so his release would be that much sweeter when she finally granted it. But, this time, they were both too desperate to wait. 

Bulma plucked at the fabric of his tee-shirt. “Off," she commanded simply, and Vegeta gratefully complied, tugging the constricting fabric over his head and tossing it away. 

His eyes went wide when he realized Bulma had done the same, shedding her dress. There was so much more of her porcelain skin he wanted to explore, but he reminded himself that they had time. He could nibble and suck on her perfect, full breasts to his heart’s content once she had him knotted securely inside her. 

She shifted until she was lying spread out on the sofa, and Vegeta followed her like she held the end of some invisible leash, keeping him from straying too far. Not that he’d ever want to. He kicked his sweatpants aside as his hips found the cradle of her open thighs, his mouth seeking the sweet, comforting fragrance that emanated from the curve of her graceful neck. 

“Look at me, Omega,” she commanded, and he eagerly obeyed. Her eyes were wild as they pinned him in place above her, dark blue pools he would willingly drown in. 

One of her hands slipped between their bodies and wrapped around his cock, guiding him to her entrance. Sliding inside her welcoming heat was like finding a home he’d never known he missed until now. It was somehow both too much and not enough. He was seconds away from losing all control, but, miraculously, his overstimulated body held on, awaiting the one thing that could make this moment more perfect. 

He needed to make Alpha cum. He needed her knot. 

Following his instincts, Vegeta ground his hips against hers, stuffing her to the hilt. Her little cries and whimpers of pleasure were the sweetest music he could ever imagine hearing. He pulled back, then snapped his hips forward, again and again, picking up speed with each thrust.

“Yes, Omega! Just like that,” Bulma sobbed, her heels digging into the backs of his thighs, nails leaving red streaks down his back. “You gonna be a good boy and let me knot you?”

Vegeta’s answer was more a growl than an actual word, but his alpha seemed to understand. He pushed in deep and ground against her again, shifting his weight to one of his hands so he could find her clit with the other. Bulma cried out, and he felt her thighs quiver against his hips as she started to grow impossibly tighter around him.

“That’s it! Gonna cum, Omega.” 

_“Fuck.”_

Vegeta buried his face in her neck again, dragging his tongue over her inflamed mating gland. With a final, blissful cry, she came hard around him, her knot inflating fully, locking him in place. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, spilling down his cheeks to dampen her skin as filled her, over and over. And, just when he was almost certain he would die if he came any longer, her cunt pulsed around him again, forcing him to give her more.

What could have been seconds or hours later, his eyes blinked open to find his head cradled on Bulma’s chest. She was stroking his sweaty hair gently, turning her head occasionally to press a light kiss on his forehead. He practically purred with contentment. 

They were still knotted together, both happy and thoroughly sated. Until her knot eventually released him and it started all over again. 

“Vegeta?” Her voice was sleepy and content, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her tone that immediately captured his attention.

Lifting his head was a struggle, but he managed. The need to see her face, to reassure himself that all was well with his alpha, trumped all else. Her expression was serious, but not upset, which put him somewhat at ease. 

“I was just thinking...I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” She cupped her hand around his jaw, trailing her thumb over the light stubble on his chin. “I hope, after this is over, you’ll let me take you on an actual date. Of course, I’ll understand if you don’t want to, with your designation being secret, and everything. I just wanted you to know where I stand.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but she pressed her fingertips against his lips to stop him. 

“Don’t say anything yet. Not until your heat is over.”

Vegeta relented for the moment, but he knew for a fact it wasn’t his heat that made him nearly desperate to accept. It was _her._

Five blissful days later, he said “yes.”

~ Epilogue ~

Vegeta got up from his desk and stretched, pacing over to the sideboard to make himself another cup of coffee. He let his eyes linger on the handful of framed photographs set up beside his personal coffee maker while it brewed, the images of his family filling him with the sweetest contentment. 

The road to domestic bliss hadn’t been an easy one. He and Bulma had faced numerous obstacles to finally arrive where they were, the most significant of which had been the failure of her birth control during their very first heat together. Navigating a secret relationship while raising an infant hadn’t been easy. It had almost destroyed them several times, but they’d always found a way back to each other.

Until, one day, he’d taken a deep breath and strode into the office with his head held high, a proud omega wearing his mate’s mark. 

The news had caused quite a stir. He’d been braced for the worst, but instead had been shocked beyond words when Kakarot Son, his fiercest rival, burst into his office one day and announced that he was an omega too. 

That day had marked a turning point, not only for Vegeta, but for many omegas in his profession. Others like himself and Son had started coming forward. They found themselves forming a little band, defending one another against the predictable alpha bullies. It had quickly become apparent that he and Kakarot should put aside their past differences and form an alliance. 

The Law Firm of Prince and Son soon became a haven for omega lawyers, and, despite all scoffing predictions to the contrary, had grown into one of the most successful firms in East City, even employing a few open-minded alphas. 

One such alpha was Vegeta’s own son, Trunks. Fresh out of law school, he hadn’t been with the firm long, but Vegeta could already tell his son would soon become a better lawyer than he’d ever been, and that was saying something. The boy had inherited his street smarts and Bulma’s genius intellect, and bull-headedness from them both. The combination was a force he could only hope the world was ready for.

Vegeta strolled to the glass wall that looked out into the main floor of their offices, surveying his domain as he sipped his steaming coffee. The elevator doors parted, and he arched a suspicious brow as Kakarot’s younger son emerged, doe-like eyes scanning the maze of cubicles. The boy had taken to popping in with increasing frequency under the guise of visiting his father, but Vegeta had begun to suspect an ulterior motive. 

His eyes cut over to his son’s cubicle where he sat hunched over his keyboard, gaze fixed on his computer screen as he typed away at the legal brief he was working on. Predictably, the young man’s spine stiffened seconds later, his shoulders heaving as he drew in a deep breath. Vegeta sighed, watching as Trunks’ expression softened into a dreamy grin. 

The hug the childhood friends shared looked suspiciously less than platonic, and Vegeta mentally prepared himself to accept the inevitable. He was about to become the second most important omega in his son’s life. At least he still had Bulla for a couple more years. 

Trunks let his hands linger on Goten’s shoulders as they pulled back, and the young omega looked up at him like he had hung the moon. Vegeta’s heart gave a little flutter. There was something familiar in that adoring expression. It was a feeling he knew all too well, whenever he thought of Bulma. Their son could certainly do worse than an omega who looked at him like that, even if the omega in question was Kakarot’s son.

Vegeta’s smartwatch vibrated, and he glanced down as a text from his mate lit up the small screen.

Bulma: Three days. ;)

He smiled in anticipation at the reminder that their biannual week off together for his heat was such a short time away. His heats had become shorter and more mild over the years. Eventually, they would stop coming altogether. But he and Bulma had decided they’d continue the tradition, regardless. It had come to be their most cherished time together, after their annual vacations with the kids. 

Vegeta dug his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Goten and Trunks to send to Bulma. They were talking and smiling dreamily at one another, fingers twined together between them. It was...cute, he supposed. He knew Bulma would think so. She’d have the wedding planned before they even announced they were dating. Her reply was a nonsensical jumble of capital letters, exclamation points, and heart-eye emojis that prompted a fond chuckle. 

Vegeta returned to his desk to finish up for the day, eager to get home to his mate and their daughter. Bulma would be gushing about weddings and grandbabies, and he’d roll his eyes and pretend to be annoyed, knowing she wouldn’t buy it for a second. His alpha knew him far too well. 

_the end_


End file.
